The present invention relates to a crossbow used for leisure and hunting and, more particularly, to a crossbow which has a bowstring for firing an arrow combined with the body of the crossbow in the lengthwise direction thereof and which is fabricated to have a structure not having a bow in the body of the crossbow in order to provide the carrying convenience of the crossbow and to control a maximum effective range of the crossbow by controlling the elasticity of a bowstring.
In general, a crossbow is an apparatus for putting an arrow on a firing device having a wood stick form and firing the arrow and is an improved weapon having a longer range of fire and stronger penetration power than a common bow. The crossbow has a basic structure in which a groove for determining the direction of an arrow and a device for firing the arrow are combined at the center of the firing device. In modern times, the materials and structure of the crossbow have been variously improved and used for hunting and leisure.
“Korean Utility Model No. 20-0226759 (Mar. 29, 2001)” was disclosed as such a crossbow. Such a crossbow is configured to include a housing added to the front of a main body to which an arrow track, an aiming unit, a trigger, are added, a compression piece opened and closed by a hinge at the top of a mounting groove provided in the housing, an opening and closing means formed of a handle and a clamper for fixing and releasing the compression piece, and a clamping nut for fixing a rim frame inserted into the compression piece.
In such a conventional crossbow, the rim frame can be combined with and separated from a mounting unit easily and rapidly because the compression piece that is opened and closed up and down is added to the front of the main body, and the main body and the rim frame can be separated and kept in a case for portability, thereby enabling the crossbow to be easily used.
However, the conventional crossbow has a disadvantage in that the rim frame having a string combined with a rim must be used in order to fire an arrow. Furthermore, the conventional crossbow is problematic in that production costs are increased in fabricating the crossbow because the rim that generates tension for firing an arrow is made of expensive materials having high strength and high elasticity properties and it is inconvenient to use the crossbow because the rim frame must be combined with and separated from the main body of the crossbow.
Furthermore, the conventional crossbow has disadvantages in that it is impossible to hit the mark exceeding a maximum effective range of the crossbow because an arrow is fired using some elasticity of the rim and the string and that it becomes more difficult to load an arrow on the string if the maximum effective range of the crossbow is increased by increasing the elasticity of the rim and string of the crossbow. As a result, the conventional crossbow is problematic in that the maximum effective range of the crossbow is limited.